


[Podfic] Books

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Ayoshen's story</p><p>"Books. Few words carried a more vigorous scent of scorn tinted with a lifetime of failure than plain books."</p><p>Author's summary: Emma has always loathed books and anything that even vaguely resembled books. All attempts to get her to read that her mentors have undergone throughout her life ended more or less in a disaster. Why should she start now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Books

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Books](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/76967) by Ayoshen. 



> Thanks to [fandomtransparents](http://fandomtransparents.tumblr.com) for letting me use their transparent for the cover art!  
> Music excerpt: ['Oh Mary'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLuRkPAheSY) by [Antiqcool](http://noisetrade.com/antiqcool/original-instrumental-acoustic)

  


**Lenght:** 6:44 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/digj/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUAT%2B-%2BBooks.mp3) or [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ov7moqlb75f9b05/OUAT+-+Books+-+Tarae.mp3)


End file.
